Wishful thinking
by Vallewida Deaurneax
Summary: How could one Star cause all of this to happen? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**So... yeah... I'm really behind and a lot of people are not happy about it. For any of my fans who may be reading this (If I haven't lost you yet...) I'm updating very soon.**

**The Art of Self Destruction.**

**Only in my Imagination.**

**Show Yourself.**

**and**

**A Means to an End.**

**But... I couldn't let a good idea die, so I'm gonna try this. Enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert disclaimer here)**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead.**

**Song of the chapter- Come home soon- Shedaisy.**

* * *

He sighed, rubbing his temples again, after reading the clock.

3 minutes shy of 2 o clock.

_'Why can't poetry come as easy to me as Sakura...'_ he thought, his pencil yet to move from where he put it when he started writing this.

_'Naruto, I love you... but I can't help you with this. I'm sure you can come up with something.' _She told him, then pecking his nose.

_'Maybe this is so hard because they retired this type of poetry centuries ago?' _He joked with a laugh. Then she laughed '_I'm sure if we needed to write something comedic, you would do fine. Now get to studying, mister.'_

"Well... sitting here and doing nothing isn't going to help... maybe a little music would get the creativity flowing..." He muttered, rubbing his very tired eyelids.

He turned on some late night alternative station that his dormitory was lucky enough to pick up, and looked out his window. It was early spring. So, chilly, but the sky was finally clear.

He smiled, as a star fell between two clouds. _'Lucky me... I wish childish dreams were real, but what's the harm?' _He said, closing his eyes and muttering to his room "I wish... I could write... not just a good, or even a great poem, but a life-changing poem. You, know, one that sticks with you and touches you... makes you think." and then he laughed, "I... might as well just take an F... it's too late to think about things like this." He said as he crawled into bed.

* * *

He awoke to... well, a plethora of things. A weight on his chest, something soft on his face, and paper stuck to his forehead.

"Gee, I've been here for ten minutes and you still haven't woke up yet? I'm impressed with your resolve." Sakura said.

He laughed, realizing her breasts were greeting him. He smiled as his arms linked around her waist. "Well, my pretty girlfriend told me to study, and I was up until 2 in the morning doing as she asked... gosh, I sure am whipped." He joked.

She bopped him on the head and kissed him. "I'm glad you at least got your poetry assignment done."

he sighed, dreading this part, "I didn't."

"Then... what is this glued to your forehead...?" she said, pulling off the paper and showing me it was full of words. "That's your handwriting isn't it?"

he sat up slightly, slightly snatching the paper from her hands.

It was indeed a poem, in his handwriting... but was not written by him.

"Holy crap it worked..." he muttered, not realizing he was in the company of his girlfriend.

She eyed him skeptically, "Umm... what worked, Naruto?"

He was taken out of his slight daze, and blushed, "Uhh, your awesome inspiration?" he tried.

She seemed to accept it for it's face value, blushing slightly.

"You know, Naruto... there's a good forty five minutes until class..."

He smiled, "Well, what should we do?"

She was already reaching for his bedside table.

"Oh, that? Well... how can I say no to such pretty company?" he said seductively.

"Can it, Uzumaki." She said, unbuttoning his pants.

He smiled as she covered him. _'This is going to be a great fucking day.'_

* * *

After the mornings... activities... were completed, and after saying goodbye to his wonderfully talented girlfriend, he strolled into his English class, a proud and prideful stride.

"Someone looks excited for English... for once." Kiba said, noting his friends new attitude.

"I've only got the most epically awesome poem in the entire free world."

"Wow, I would've thought plagiarism was beneath you."

"Because it is. I got this baby all on my own."

He turned around to see his... well endowed teacher, Ms. Anko, starring him down, "Is that so, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Believe it." He said, smiling.

"Well, then I'm sure you wont mind going first."

"With pleasure... ma'am." He said, glaring back at her. She was the only teacher he's ever truly hated.

"Okay then class. I'm sure you are all excited about poetry reading today, but the first part of our lesson is about Artistic representation through pastoral imaging. Who can tell me what pastoral means? Ms. Hyuga?"

"A perfect setting in nature." Hinata said.

"Correct. To use the word pastoral when it comes to poetry is making an idea of what is actually happening in the story itself. Now if you'll open your textbooks to page 341, we will begin looking at pastoral usage in Shakespeare."

* * *

"Well then class, close your textbooks. We are ready to begin what you've all been dreading since class began." As she expected, the class groaned. She smiled, "Well, lucky for most of you, we already have out first volunteer, eh Mr. Uzumaki?'

He stood up, paper tightly clenched in hand "You bet."

He walked up to the front of the class, blue eyes fixated on a straight and narrow path in front of him, teeth clenched in a tight smile.

Anko had her computer ready to check for any plagiarism.

He sighed, "This came to me overnight."

He took his breath.

"The winter has come with it's bitter frost.

Where all Autumn leaves are fallen and lost

Above all that I'd wish you and I

Could hold on this day that I am to die

That all my wishes would hold you and never let go

Wishes now fallen, like the leaves in winter snow.

Paint me my lass, a picture of love.

A picture of love without flowers or lace

It would have you holding me and touching my face.

In whirling meadows of soft heathered space

Speak of babes we would have, all sweet and so fair.

Born to be free without tribute to bear

Weep not when I leave you, just say your goodbyes

And look to our star, no tears in your eyes

Away from the sorrow and trouble, you see.

Just follow the road that leads you to me

Where the night falls to darkness and hills wither from sight

It's there you find me in the fleeting light

On the canvas of my heart I picture the love you are.

Etched in the heaven on that very same star

Oh God, on your river that ever does flow

Bring us both home to you... whiter than snow."

I looked up from the paper... the only sound audible in the room was the sound of Anko furiously typing on her desk computer.

"It's not plagiarized..." She muttered. She didn't look angry, or happy. Naruto stood, silent as the rest of the class.

"Was it... bad?" He asked.

She shook her head. "It definitely wasn't that... take your seat, Naruto. Is anyone going to follow that?"

The class was silent. "Fine, I'll pick at random. We have to get these done."

He sat down next to Kiba "Good job... stunned everybody into silence." he said, smiling.

* * *

He sighed as he exited second period. Free period; his favorite time of the school day. Do all the homework he missed last night before the second part of the day.

_'But first...' _He donned his usual goofy smile and approached his pink haired girlfriend.

"Hey there beautiful." He said.

"Hey..." She said, her voice the wind off of an iceberg.

He moved in to kiss her, "Uhh, is everything okay dear?" He ended up brushing his lips on her backpack.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She shut her locker, refusing to look at him. "Naruto... it's been a lot of fun, but we need to see other people."

He was bewildered, but then he chuckled nervously. "Very funny, Sakura... joke's over now right?"

"Naruto... I think you're trying to rush something we aren't ready for."

His eyes widened "What am I trying to rush here? Is it sex or something? I knew that a year wasn't long enough..."

"Naruto, that was fine but... 'Of babes we would have?' I'm not ready for kids yet!"

He frowned "How did you even know about that?"

"Everyone is talking about it... it's beautiful... but I wish you'd told me about these things so we could talk about it."

"S-sakura, I was the one who preached about safe sex with you. Helped you get birth control and keep stocked up on condoms!" I said, not trying to draw attention to ourselves.

"Please... Naruto this is hard enough as it is... so just stop... please." Tears were forming in her eyes.

He would've made them stop if she would let him... but she kept resisting... and ran away.

"What... what did I do, Sakura..." He sunk to the floor... with every intention of not getting up until third period.

* * *

**Sorry for the NaruSaku intro... this is SasuNaru here... not immediately, but defiantly.**

**Review for me? I swear I'll update all my other things.**

**Love.**


	2. I hope that you find Harmony

**That awesome moment you get a nice amount of favorites and followers from the first chapter...**

**Anyway, I've got quite a few updates to make today while I have time... work begins tomorrow, and it's all night long shifts (That night time premium makes it worth every second)**

**Anyway, ass covering time.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns this. I own that (points to item in his room).**

**Song of the chapter: Come back soon by JoaftheLoaf (Youtuber)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The sound of crying was apparent in the male N-Z dorms. It had been for 3 hours. It would've been less predominant had anyone else been there on a Friday afternoon.

"I don't want to go anywhere Kiba!" Naruto moaned as Kiba continued to drag him toward his door. "Naruto, I get that you're upset... I get you and Sakura were together for... _three..._ years! But you moping around your room crying loud enough for the people of Korea to hear it... isn't going to help!"

"And so drinking my sorrows away is going to do that?"

"It'll take your mind off of it! It's a party! Go! Get drunk! Get some head, give some head for all I give a fuck! Something! Because I'm going!"

"You'd leave me when I need you!"

"You can need me at the party!"

"I need you here!"

"I want to have a life!"

"Am I not good enough?"

"Right now? No!"

"You're a horrible best friend!"

"And you're an overbearing one!"

"Kiba!"

"Naruto!"

And that was how Naruto ended up on the bus anyway... giving up on not trying to go, but instead fixated himself on going, but not having a good time.

"Quit with the pouting, dude... it makes you look like a sissy."

"Well, I guess I'm in a sissy kind of mood, asshole."

"God, you are going to be a blast tonight."

"I'm glad you think so." he said, crossing his arms.

"Just try to have fun, dude... don't be a vag."

He dead armed Kiba.

"Still have a bad punch dude."

"That's not what your mother said." Naruto said.

Kiba, in turn, laughed heartily, "Now that's better."

"Fuck you."

"Later dude."

Naruto attempted his best death glare, but the bus had already halted.

"Yeah, see you inside dude."

He sighed and stepped off the bus.

_'Yeah... this is defiantly a college party... great. Frat Glorks, Girls with more tits than brains and booze... let's go'_

He walked up to the door, Kiba already having gone in, and was instantly greeted with the smell of weed and booze.

Suddenly realizing the life of a hermit was more thrilling than the thought of anything that could happen here, he steadily danced his way through the crowd of inebriated party goers.

Only to have a cup of 'special' punch thrust into his hands, "Uhh... no thanks dude."

The guy clearly was not there... he had cups in each hand, girls on each arm... and a bowling trophy hanging by a bike lock around his neck... _'Is this the ever popular Swag I'd heard about? Because I am not impressed yet.'_

He smiled wide, "No man, you gotta drink it... have to!' Actually, looking at it from a rare logical standpoint, he'd deducted that 'He is smashed, and therefore everyone else must be smashed as well.'

The Swagger loving guy danced away, not even waiting for Naruto to thank him.

He took a sip. And it tasted like fruit punch. He smiled, surprised. And continued to sip.

"Hey, you busy kid?" said a voice behind him. He whirled around, now face to face with what one could only describe as a human version of a Raven.

"Umm... not really, why?"

"How good of an actor are you?" He asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I don't... know?"

He sighed, "It'll have to do." He gripped his wrist and pulled him through the crowd.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Just be quiet and agree with me when I ask you something, got it?"

Naruto, bewildered and confused, nodded dumbly in agreement.

He was pulled before a group of girls. All pretty and half naked.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend... just like I told you... right... uh, itooshi?"

He blushed, _'Oh God...'_

He felt the raven's hand, punch him slightly in the back, his other arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, "Uhh, yeah... sweetie."

The girls looked... skeptical.

"This blondie is your boyfriend? He doesn't look like much. You know you could do better Sasuke-kun."

"Hey, I happen to be-"

Sasuke, who pulled him back quickly, silenced him by kissing his lips... adding a dramatic flair by dipping him... tongue and all.

_'This son of a bitch is frenching me?! On the night I broke up with my girlfriend?! God I hope she isn't here to see this...'_

And when he finished, he rubbed our noses together.

He starred at him, while being starred at by everyone else.

"I hate you..." Naruto muttered.

"I'll make it up to you later." The he stood up.

"Good enough for you?"

The girls, obviously shocked, scoffed and left.

He waited until they were gone, and punched Sasuke's arm.

"Gee that hurt my feelings."

"What the fuck dude? Are you a queer or something? That was one hell of a convincing 'kiss'!"

He smiled, "I'm Bisexual actually. I just wasn't interested in them. And they didn't believe me when I said I had a boyfriend... I guess you just got unlucky dude. Here, let me get you a drink, or do you want to finish yours first?"

Naruto glared, and knocked his drink back... There wasn't a lot... he'd actually drank most of the cup already.

"There." He said.

Sasuke smiled, "Not bad... for a lightweight."

"Fuck you!" He cried.

Sasuke continued his chuckle, "Name the time and place."

Naruto tromped off, Sasuke following.

Out of nowhere... he felt dizzy.

"Oh no..."

He was getting drunk.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah! I want another, like you said." Naruto said, trying, and failing at confidence."

Sasuke laughed, and made sure he got another cup. Naruto, in turn, took gulps instead of sips, but tried pacing himself.

_'This guy is really pissing me off...!' _He thought, another gulp going down his throat.

But he continued to follow him, lead by some weird attachment to him and him partially being the reason he had become inebriated.

He didn't have to drink the alcohol, but honestly, it was making him less and less pissed off the more he had.

And less still... after 3 drinks... 4... 6.

"You've had enough, I think." Sasuke said, getting to his fourth.

"You know what I think... Sas-uke..." He said, hiccuping between words.

"What Naruto?" He said, finally learning his name.

"I think that... wow... you're a great kisser... I mean, I've... I've kissed a lot... a LOT of girls but you... whew! Blew me right out of the fucking water!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that." He said.

"You know... oh, ya wanna do something?"

Sasuke smiled at him again, "Like what?"

"Oh we could... oh, I can dance! Oh man, I am a great dancer- I can totally... I took lessons for years... yeah, I remember I had some ballet classes and I- here let me show ya!" Then he failed an attempt at a ballerina turn, swaying heavily as he did.

Sasuke laughed, "You know, you're going to hate tomorrow morning."

"Ahh... what's tomorrow but yesterdays today...?" He asked, obviously not understanding the question.

"Yesterday... that bitch... she fucking..." Naruto muttered, now swinging into a sad mood.

Sasuke frowned now, "Who's 'that bitch' if I may ask?"

"Sakura... girlfriend... three years... and I do what she asked me and everything is fine! Write a poem and she loses her freaking mind! Breaks up with me..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "A poem...?"

'It doesn't fucking matter now... she's gone... and I'm with you... boyfriend..."

"And you're beyond drunk and don't know what you're saying."

"Hey! I know exactly what I'm saying! You think I don't, fucker?"

He kissed Sasuke, second time that night... and pulled away giggling.

"Jesus Naruto..." Kiba said, ditching the girl he was talking to when he saw him smack on another guy.

Kiba looked up at Sasuke, "Girlfriend broke up with him... he hasn't been bothering you too much, has he?"

Sasuke laughed, and helped Kiba lift him, "It's my fault anyway... I've enjoyed his company."

"You didn't force him to drink or Rape him did you?"

"No Rape... but I should've stopped him 6 drinks ago."

Kiba eyed him, "Naruto's kinda impulsive... you couldn't have stopped him."

"Oh I could've." he muttered as they continued to carry him out.

"Do you know where Nader Academy is?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke smiled, "Oh, so you guys are schoolmates of mine then?"

Kiba smiled, "Promise not to destroy Naruto's rep? He's an idiot, but he's my idiot."

"Are you his boyfriend or something?"

"What? God no... I mean, I always thought Naruto may be curious, but I dig chicks and so does he. He's my best friend."

"Fair enough... here, I'm not drunk. I can get him back if you want to go back. What dorm house and room?"

"Needler dorm, room 4d."

"Four flights of stairs? Can't make this easy on me..."

Sasuke and Kiba loaded Naruto into the backseat, who sighed against the cool fabric.

"Thanks uh..."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Inuzuka Kiba, a pleasure Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll make sure he's taken care of."

The drive back to the dorm was nearly quiet, except for an occasional mumble from Naruto... and the campus was nearly deserted... half at home, the other half at that party.

He opened his backseat and sighed... and picked him up in the only way that wouldn't be fucking difficult. Bridal style.

"Pretty light, Naruto."

He mumbled something about Sakura again... whoever that is.

"Naruto, I'm going to put you in bed, okay?" He said, as he reached the D floor.

"Mmm... Sasuke..." He muttered.

"Yup... he's sobering up."

He opened the door... left unlocked, and shut it

and carried the drunk blonde over to his bed... left unmade.

He set Naruto down... but he obviously had other intentions, and pulled his new friend down with him.

"Stay." He said, shivering.

"Are you serious?" He said, more to himself than Naruto. This kid was causing him more trouble than he was honestly worth.

"Whatever... Goodnight." He said, pulling the blanket over them as best he could.

"Thanks... Sasuke."

* * *

**Jesus this sucks. I kept thinking that the entire time I wrote this!**

**Review when you can... it's appreciated... make me feel better about this.**


End file.
